


Not Love

by AlligatorHeart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Point of View, no love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlligatorHeart/pseuds/AlligatorHeart
Summary: Poem regarding the strange emotions rising between two 'enemies'





	Not Love

You're the spark, the stereotype, the cliche, the one.

The snap of joy against bitterness.

Your silver scholar's tongue weighed down,

Casting honesty and fictions as one.

You're the boy now man.

Clinging to youth in smiles that never reach the eyes.

 

You're a mess, an injured solider they wish to save,

But not I.

 

I wish to join you, wish to take the slide towards eased where insides bleed out beside grey matter.

I wish to break again to suffer with you.

 

To take up that light once more and give into those whispers.

 

The things I would do for you, to you,

In your name.

The acts once hesitant to come now haunt my mind.

Where there were limits, nothing resides

Allowing wanton poisons to swim.

Take liver and smile, two arms and a brain

But not love, no true or single love here.

You can have all but that

For even if I fall I shall do so without that.


End file.
